The Visitor
by Random1377
Summary: Rei gets a late-night visitor who is a real pain in the neck, and suddenly, red does not seem so bad to her... in fact, it's all she can think about.  Rated R for some harsh language and some adult concepts (No, there's no sex in it!)


Disclaimer: Gainax owns Evangelion. Period. I own nothing about this story. Period. I hope they don't sue me. Period. This is just a quick little story I cooked up late one night, it is kind of horror, kind of comedy, kind of... well, ok, that's it. This is my first attempt at horror... and my first attempt at comedy, so if neither one works very well, sorry. This takes place sometime after episode 15, but before 23. Other than that, it could happen anytime.  
  
The visitor  
By Random1377  
  
"Rei? Rei, are you alright?" Shinji Ikari knocked harder on the door of apartment 402. -What time is it, anyway?- he thought, absently.  
  
It had only been twenty minutes since Rei Ayanami had called him. He had been the only one awake (listening to track 26 on his SDAT) when the phone rang, "P-Pilot Ikari?" her voice had sounded thick, like she was ill, "I... I need you to come to my residence... will you?"  
  
Since he really had nothing better to do (and was the easily agitated type) he had run out the door after mumbling a quick, "Sure..." and ran all the way over.  
  
He raised his hand to pound again when a weak voice said, "Come in..." He pushed the door open and stepped into the apartment.  
  
Rei was lying on her bed, still wearing her school uniform. He ran to her side, "Rei! Are you alright?" He pulled her to a sitting position, noting with some alarm the sweat on her face (had she not already been such a pale girl, he MIGHT have noticed her pallid color.)  
  
"I... I do not feel well..." the girl said weakly.  
  
He held her close, "It's ok," he whispered, "we'll get you to Ritsuko."  
  
"Ikari..." Rei's voice trembled, "I'm... I'm hungry..." she buried her face in his shirt, inhaling deeply. She let out a quiet moan and moved up to his throat, licking her lips in anticipation.  
  
"That's as far as you go, First!" Asuka burst into the room and leveled a finger at the surprised duo.  
  
Rei backed away from his neck, a look of frustration flashing across her face.  
  
"A-Asuka? What are you doing here?" Shinji said, feeling a bit angry, -She was hugging me!- he thought.   
  
Asuka folded her arms, "I knew it! Running off in the middle of the night for a little fun-time with Wonderslut! Well, Third Child, you better believe Misato will hear about this!"  
  
"It's... it's not like that!" Shinji stuttered, "Rei's sick, we have to get her to doctor Akagi."  
  
Asuka frowned, taking another look at the blue haired girl, "Well," she grumbled, "don't just sit there, let's go." Without offering to help, she turned for the door.  
  
Shinji helped Rei to her feet and they started for NERV HQ.  
  
**  
  
"Interesting," Ritsuko said, looking up from her microscope an hour and a half later, "it appears that the first child's blood is rather... aggressive."  
  
She flipped a switch and a monitor on the wall hummed to life, showing the contents of the slide.  
  
Shinji stared in horror as one of the blood cells (Rei's, he guessed by Ritsuko's comment) attached itself to another and consumed it -did it just burp?- he thought.  
  
"As you can see," the blond woman said, idly taking a bite of a sandwich, "she's become a vampire."  
  
"Beg pardon?" Misato Katsuragi said, still trying to reconcile the fact that it was four in the morning with the fact that she was awake... the equation just did not make sense to her.  
  
"Vampire, Bloodsucker, creature of the night, undead, spawn of Satan, Nosferatu, Das Wampyre, what is so hard to grasp about this??" Ritsuko had very little patience for stupid people, -geez,- she thought, taking another bite, -it's not THAT complex.-  
  
Asuka spoke up from a corner, "I always thought there was something strange about her. So, can I be the one to drive a stake into her?"  
  
Ritsuko waved her hand dismissively, chewing as she spoke, "No, it's a recent development - don't you think we MIGHT have noticed this before? As to your question, no, you may not. I want to."  
  
Everyone looked at her, shocked, "What?" she said, taking a drink of coffee.  
  
Maya Ibuki spoke up, "Umm, Sempai? Wouldn't it be better to try and find a cure for her condition before killing her?"  
  
Ritsuko finished her sandwich and fetched a deep sigh, "Fine! We'll do it your way..." she looked at Maya, smiling, "I can never say no to you."  
  
Misato yawned, "So why were you two up when we got here?"  
  
Maya and Ritsuko both blushed, "Umm... a special... umm sync test." Ritsuko stammered.  
  
Misato look doubtful, "Without any of the Children?"  
  
"We were just preparing it," Maya piped up, much to Ritsuko's relief, "...sure know *I* felt in sync..." she muttered.  
  
Misato spied something on the desk: a foot-long, plastic, cylindrical shaped object that seemed to make her think of Kaji for some reason, "What the hell is that?"  
  
Ritsuko quickly grabbed said object and put it in her lab coat, "Er...um...a model of the new entry plug." For some reason the word entry seemed to make Maya giggle.  
  
Ritsuko clapped her hands, "Well! Let's get to work. First order of business: talk to Miss Ayanami and find out what happened."  
  
**  
  
"I was walking home after performing synchronization tests," Rei said quietly as Ritsuko looked into her left eye, then her right, "and there was a man waiting by my door when I arrived home. He inquired if he could come in, and I informed him that it would not be appropriate. He nodded and said that he merely wanted to show me something I would find interesting." Her face grew confused, "As I met his eyes I found I could not look away, and I invited him in. I do not recall anything past that."  
  
"Do you remember anything about him? How tall he was, anything?" Misato asked. -Where is Shinji with that coffee?- she wondered, yawning expansively.  
  
Rei looked at her, "He was about as tall as you, Major Katsuragi, and his eyes..." she trailed off, "his eyes were brown, but they... changed..."  
  
"Changed how?" Asuka said, interested in spite of herself.  
  
"They became silver as I stared into them..." Rei whispered. Her eyes went to the door as Shinji came into the room.  
  
"I brought your coffee, Misa-" he stopped abruptly, "What? What is it, Rei?"  
  
Rei was staring at Shinji with a decidedly... hungry look. She smiled languidly, "Ikari..." she whispered, "I'm feeling.... MUCH better now... why don't you come over here?"  
  
Four pairs of eyes locked at the girl in surprise as she went on, getting to her feet, "I'm soooo glad it was you that came to rescue me... and I want to... repay you..." she licked her lips suggestively, crossing the room to stand in front of him.  
  
"Wh-What do you mean, Rei?" Shinji asked, swallowing hard.  
  
Everyone else was too shocked to move as Rei wrapped her arms around him, "Just a little kiss..." she pulled his head down, "just... one... little... kiss..." her lips moved towards his neck.  
  
"You know," Asuka said suddenly, "I think not." She quickly stepped away from her resting place against the wall and put her hand on Rei's forehead, pushing back (none to gently).  
  
Unprepared, Rei fell back nearly taking Shinji with her. Only Asuka's firm hold on his shoulder (actually, throat) kept him from falling atop her.  
  
"You bitch!" Rei snarled, then covered her mouth, "Umm... I mean, oww, that hurt?"  
  
No one was convinced.  
  
**  
  
"So we're going to try to... perform an exorcism?" Misato said, rubbing her temples -Man... lack of sleep SUCKS!-  
  
As she finished tying Rei's left arm in place, Ritsuko said, "Essentially... yes..."  
  
"Try what you like," Rei said quietly, "it will not help you... he WILL be mine..." She smiled and looked at Shinji, who looked vaguely ill.  
  
"Uh-huh, uh-huh..." Asuka said, looking bored, "Can I stake her now? This exorcism thing seems like a long shot..." she examined the chair leg she had appropriated and sharpened with an appraising eye, "Better safe than sorry..."  
  
"Asuka, we're going to triiiiiiiiiii..." ((THUMP)) Ritsuko hit the floor as she found the chair with the missing leg. Asuka grinned as the older woman got back up and glared at her, "Give me THAT!" she demanded, half tempted to use it on the smiling redhead.  
  
Asuka feigned disgust, "You just want it so you can do her in yourself... go find your own..." as Misato fell to the floor, Asuka realized that she HAD... she just hid it under her lab coat, -I like her...- she thought, smiling wider.  
  
Misato picked herself up angrily, "Ok! Enough with the pratfalls, what's the plan?"  
  
Ritsuko produced a large book from somewhere in the depths of her lab coat causing Asuka to wonder just how big the damn thing was. She held the book up for inspection.  
  
Shinji read the title slowly, "'Getting Rid of Your Inner Demons... or Someone Else's. A Ten-Step Program for Exorcism, by Charles Ulysses Farley'" he looked at the blonde doctor as if her hair color were an indication that all of the old jokes were true. "You aren't serious, are you?" he asked dubiously.  
  
Rei spoke up, "Let them try it, my love... nothing will keep me from you, and putting you at my side..." she blew him a kiss.  
  
"On second thought," Shinji said hurriedly, "can I be the one that reads?"  
  
**  
  
"Do I really have to wear this?" Shinji complained thirty minutes later, gesturing to the voluminous robes in irritation.  
  
"Hey, at least yours isn't made of leather!" Misato said angrily, tugging at the neck of her form fitting attire, "Are you SURE the book calls for this, Hyouga?"  
  
Hyouga Makoto looked up from where he was reading the book, and smiled reassuring, "Umm... yeah... yeah it does..." he had been pulling night shifts to save up some extra cash, ("It's for an X-men number one... in MINT!") so no one found it odd that he had been there.  
  
As he looked up, and Misato thought for a second that his eyes flashed silver, -Must be a trick of the light,- she thought, -or maybe it's lack of oxygen from this STUPID corset!-  
  
"Everybody ready?" Maya asked, lighting the last of the candles.  
  
"Did you have to use scented candles?" Asuka asked in disgust, waving the air with the hand not holding the incense (which was NOT making the air light and breezy, as the packaging suggested).  
  
Maya looked innocent, "It was all that Sempai had in her... umm... office..." she stepped carefully over the crude circle with a triangle inside of it that had been drawn on the floor around Rei's bed.  
  
"You don't think this is really going to work do you?" Rei laughed, "once this is all over, my teacher and I will show you all how lovely the night can be."  
  
"Gawd," Asuka yawned, "she's like a broken record. Let's get this over with..."  
  
Shinji nodded and they began to chant, "Trojan... Ramses... Lifestyles... Roughriders!! Let this uncool spirit be kickethed out!" Shinji tried very hard not to sigh as the chanting went on, -This is SO stupid!-  
  
But it seemed to be having an effect. Rei threw her head from side to side and muttered, "I knew I should have had the pea soup for lunch... now I have nothing good to puke all over them..."  
  
The chanting rose to a fever pitch (or at least, a light cold pitch) and Rei screamed, "This sucks! Gimme a break here, I just wanted a snack, I wasn't going to kill him." She met Shinji's eyes, "And to think... I was even going to put out!"  
  
Shinji nearly stopped chanting at that (hey, he IS fourteen, you know), but Asuka leaned forward, "She's just a tease, Shinji... don't let her fool you." Rei glared at her and she stuck out her tongue.  
  
Shinji resumed the chanting with increased vigor (if not enthusiasm... Rei WAS hot after all). They finally reached the crucial stage of the spell, as Shinji stepped into the circle and screamed, "You labeled me, I label you, so I dub thee Unforgiven!!"  
  
Rei writhed in agony (possibly at Shinji's bad attempt at 'singing'), and screamed, "FREEEDOOOOOOMMMM!!!!" Across the land, fan fiction readers everywhere longed to slap a certain author (truth be told, I feel a bit like slapping myself for that one).  
  
Finally, it was over. Rei opened her eyes and whispered, "Where am I?" and promptly pulled a classic D.I.D. (Damsel in Distress) maneuver - she fainted.  
  
"And that's a wrap," Ritsuko said, standing up from the awkward back-bend she had contorted herself into for the ritual (much to Maya's delight).  
  
"I'm going to bed," Misato announced, "if anything else happens, like Gendou turning out to be a werewolf... handle it, I'm too tired."  
  
"Wait a moment, Major," Hyouga said, "I'll walk you to your car..."  
  
**  
  
Rei woke up slowly and looked around.  
  
She found Shinji sitting at the side of her bed, smiling at her, "Are you ok, Ayanami? We thought we might have lost you..." he wiped his eyes.  
  
Rei smiled minutely, looking around the room, "You are here by yourself?" she asked quietly.  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, they thought it would be best if you saw someone familiar when you woke up... I volunteered." He smiled shyly, -She's so pretty...- he thought. He stood and walked toward the door, "You want something to eat?"  
  
"Shinji..." she said, making him stop and turn around, "I am glad it was you..."  
  
Shinji looked into her beautiful red eyes... her lovely... engaging... hypnotic... silver-streaked red eyes...   
  
He let out a whimper as realization dawned, his limbs becoming heavy.  
  
"But... but I thought we drove the sprit out!" Shinji could not break eye contact.  
  
"Oh, you drove *A* spirit out," she said, rising from the bed and slowly advancing on him, "just not the right one."  
  
His body shivered as he tried to throw off her control, "But... but the book... and the chanting... and the yelling..."  
  
She shook her head, pouting her lips, "Metallica was a poor choice. If you REALLY wanted to get rid of me, you would have sung something by Willie Nelson." His eyes widened as she went on, placing a hand on his shoulder, "This will not hurt..." she whispered, then corrected herself, "Well... actually it will - a LOT... but then you will be immortal, and together we can rule the night."   
  
She leaned forward, her eyeteeth glinting in the glare of the florescent lighting. -Well...- Shinji mused as he felt her hot breath on his neck, -at least maybe I'll get some action this way. And there's always those old I love Lucy reruns...-  
  
Suddenly, he heard Asuka's voice, "You know something, First Child? You are really starting to PISS ME OFF!!" Once again, Rei hit the floor hard as Asuka pushed her down.  
  
Rubbing her derrière angrily, Rei got to her feet, her red eyes blazing, "You are getting on my nerves, Souryu! You keep interrupting my DINNER!!!" she lunged for the girl, who sidestepped and tripped her.  
  
"YOU should have paid more attention in ballet," Asuka said calmly, brandishing her chair leg, "and you DEFINTELY should not have tried to take what's mine."  
  
"What's yours?" Shinji asked, confused.  
  
"SHUT UP!!" both girls screamed in unison.  
  
"So you want him?" Rei taunted, "I did not know you cared for him, Souryu... or I would have taken him the second he walked through the door instead of working on his pity." She swiped at Asuka, who stepped back out of her reach, "My teacher told me it tastes so much better when they care for you..."  
  
"I don't want him," Asuka countered, looking for an opening, "I just didn't want YOU to have him!"  
  
Rei smiled, "Unlikely, Souryu... I see the hunger in your eyes. It is not so different from mine... I just chose to accept it." She lunged at Asuka.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Asuka muttered, letting Rei's full weight land on her... or rather, on the stake, "Know it all little bitch..."  
  
Rei writhed in pain as Asuka forced the stake deeper into her chest. Suddenly she smiled, as if she was reminded of something forgotten, "This is not over, Second Child," she whispered, "I will see you in the dark..." she shuddered once and became still, her smile still fixed in place and her red eyes staring lifelessly at Asuka.  
  
"That's three times you've saved me Asuka..." Shinji said with wonder in his voice.  
  
Asuka let the body fall to the floor and turned to him, waving the still-bloody stake and accidentally flicking some gore onto his cheek, "Don't think that means we're dating!"  
  
Realizing he could move again, he wiped his face with disgust, stammering, "Y-Yes... I'm sorry..."  
  
She dropped the stake and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the door, "Now... that got me all worked up. Come on, we're going back to the apartment to have sex - Misato can clean up this mess."  
  
"B-But I thought you just said that we weren't... that I wasn't-" He tried to say.  
  
She cut him off, "I said THAT didn't mean we're dating, THIS," she pushed him up against a wall and kissed him roughly, "does! Now come on, this idle chit-chat isn't getting me any less virginal!"  
  
Shinji just nodded dizzily as she led him off.  
  
**  
  
Deep in Terminal Dogma...  
  
In a tank filled with blue haired clones of Yui Ikari...  
  
One of them opened her eyes...  
  
...and smiled.  
  
The End  
  
Omake  
  
"I was walking home after performing synchronization tests," Rei said quietly as Ritsuko looked into her left eye, then her right, "and there was a man waiting by my building door when I arrived home. He inquired if he could come in, and I informed him that it would not be appropriate. He nodded and said that he merely wanted to show me something I would find interesting." Her face grew confused, "He undid his trench coat and exposed himself."  
  
"Oh my God Rei, did he hurt you? What did he look like? It wasn't Kaji was it? PLEASE tell me it wasn't Kaji again!" Misato moaned. "After that whole deal with Asuka and the restraining order, I thought he would have learned his lesson."  
  
"Major Katsuragi, please allow me to finish. After I said goodnight to Mister Aida, I walked to my apartment, where a creepy man was standing next to the door with his hand in his pants."  
  
"Got it Rei," Misato yelled picking up her cell phone, "Section 2, pick up all creepy men... no, that does NOT include the insane clown posse! And have Mister Kaji picked up and brought to my apartment, for...questioning."  
  
"Major, I am still not finished. I explained to the Commander that I was too tired tonight, and he left after commenting how he would have to slum it over at Akagi's again."  
  
"Rei, just tell us about the man who bit you" Ritsuko screamed.  
  
"Oh, he was waiting inside the apartment for me." Her face grew confused, "As I met his eyes I found I could not look away. I do not recall anything past that."  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Yes, I was hungry when I wrote the Ritsuko/sandwich part - big deal :P. I ALMOST called this one Asuka the vampire slayer... but I thought that would KIND of give away the ending, know what I mean? ;) And yes, the first part of the chant was taken almost directly from one of the Simpson's Halloween specials (seemed too perfect to not use).  
  
And I apologize for using Metallica's lyrics (it was late, and they seemed to fit)... hopefully they won't sue me like they sued Napster (Hey Lars, come on! I bought your album, cut me some slack!!)  
  
Thanks to Ryoma for providing some pointers, several lines, and the omake.  
  
Feedback is always welcome at Random1377@yahoo.com.  



End file.
